


Anchor to Seabed, Plane to Sky (A Fanmix)

by abtagrl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/pseuds/abtagrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the mix I created for OnceUponAMoon's story "A Constant Work in Progress", which was written for Bandom Big Bang 2013 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor to Seabed, Plane to Sky (A Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Constant Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943666) by [onceuponamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon). 



It's pretty obscene how many feels I had while reading the first draft of this story. I did my very best to pair up suitable songs with the feel/content of the story, and I hope that you, the readers, understand why and where and how these songs belong. 

I would like to thank OnceUponAMoon a million and one times for writing this ♥

 

[To stream on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/abtagrl/anchor-to-seabed-plane-to-sky/)  
[To download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ympak6nvi53o4wi)

 

**Tracklisting**

1 Dead Sea by The Lumineers  
2 Trees Get Wheeled Away by Bright Eyes  
3 That's How People Grow Up by Morrissey  
4 Single File by Elliott Smith  
5 Never Ending Math Equation by Modest Mouse  
6 Ain't That A Shame by Fats Domino  
7 Shiny by The Decemberists  
8 School Teachers Blues by Joe Purdy  
9 Beyond the Pale by 16 Horsepower  
10 Fucking Boyfriend by the bird and the bee  
11 I'm Not Your Hero by Tegan and Sara  
12 Sierra by Cursive


End file.
